


Hug Therapy  [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Nonconsensual huggs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “Te estoy abrazando,” explicó Thor. “Para que sepas que te amo a pesar de tu locura.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Hug Therapy  [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hug Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420826) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Gracias @astolat por permitirme traducir esta historia (y todas las que tengas en stock). Volver al fandom de Thor es como regresar a casa (igual que con TW) y me fascina hacerlo. Espero que a ustedes les guste este trabajo y… ¡Loki para presidente! (La serie de Tom va a ser una locura, se los digo desde ya).

Thor tenía dudas al principio, pero para este instante ya había agotado todos sus recursos. Derrotar a Loki no había bastado, tampoco protestar la locura que lo carcomía o el haber suplicado; Loki soportó con mal humor lo primero, se río de lo segundo y despreció lo último. La desesperación de Thor continuaba creciendo; parecía que su hermano se empapaba cada vez más en amargura y rabia, y sus ataques se volvían más frecuentes. Y fue así que finalmente cedió a los consejos de Natasha y buscó la ayuda de la terapeuta de Los Vengadores.

La mujer a la que Natasha lo presentó lucía bastante ordinaria, demasiado joven para ser una autentica sabia y sus preguntas no inspiraron una gran confianza en Thor al inicio. No parecía comprender por qué Loki se enfureció tanto al conocer que era un gigante de hielo. “Pero le aseguramos que lo amábamos,” dijo Thor con seriedad, “a pesar de la maldad de su naturaleza,” a lo que ella solo lo miró en silencio durante varios minutos.

Thor casi decidió irse cuando la mujer demandó evidencia de que todos los gigantes de hielo eran viles, y Thor se asombró al descubrir que no tenía ninguna. Ni siquiera recordaba que su padre se lo hubiese mencionado, a pesar de todas sus historias de guerras. “¿Pero entonces por qué Loki se volvió loco y retorcido?” preguntó lastimeramente. No veía otra razón, aunque no pudo discutir su punto de que Loki había enloquecido a una edad tan joven por simples cuestiones de sangre.

Entonces la mujer le ofreció una larga explicación que Thor no entendió del todo, sobre la confusión de Loki y algo psicótico interiorizado que lo había quebrado por dentro. Tal vez eso último era el nombre Migardiano para ‘hueso roto’, algo que Loki sí había sufrido durante su última batalla.

Thor no sabía cómo darle sentido a todo eso. Toda su vida, cuando se enfrentaba a tales circunstancias, buscaba a su hermano y lo obligaba a escuchar en su lugar y explicarle el significado después o, la mayoría de veces, asegurarle que no necesitaba entender siempre y cuando él lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, dijo cortésmente “Gracias,” ya que estaba convencido de su sabiduría, aunque fuera más allá de sus conocimientos. “¿Pero cómo puedo salvarlo?”

Lo horrorizó al decir que Loki solo podía salvarse a sí mismo, cuando claramente su hermano no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. La mujer escuchó sus protestas y le dijo gentilmente que Thor solo podía intentar contener los daños que Loki se hacía tanto a él como a los demás y, mientras tanto, asegurarle a su hermano el amor que le tiene.

“¿Cómo haré eso?” dijo Thor, aprovechando la única puerta que le ofrecía la oportunidad de hacer algo tangible. “Ya le he dicho—”

“Realmente no recomendaría tener esa conversación de nuevo,” dijo la terapista. “Sugeriría que te adhirieras a muestras físicas de afecto, para ser honesta.”

“¿Qué?” respondió Thor.

“Abrázalo,” contraatacó la mujer. “Cuando se quede quieto para hacerlo.”

Thor salió de allí atónito con la idea; nunca se le había ocurrido. Era mucho más valioso por esa misma razón e intentó con entusiasmo ponerlo en práctica en la siguiente oportunidad que se le ofreció. Loki, por supuesto, no se quedó tan quieto para el abrazo, pero Thor sí que sabía cómo abordar esa dificultad.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” demandó su hermano después de que Thor logró con mucho esfuerzo sujetar sus brazos a los costados y envolverlo en los suyos.

“Te estoy abrazando,” explicó él. “Para que sepas que te amo a pesar de tu locura.”

Loki —quien estaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por alejarse del contacto— lo miró fijamente. “Oh, ya veo,” respondió.

“¿Sí?” dijo Thor con esperanza en ascenso. No osaba pensar que esto funcionaría tan rápido.

“Sí,” continuó Loki y luego lo apuñaló con una hoja de hielo en el vientre. “Veo que eres un tonto,” siseó mientras el otro caía de rodillas, gimiendo, “que ha olvidado que _no soy su hermano_.”

Y entonces escapó del campo de batalla.

La terapeuta suspiró cuando él le contó el desastre de toda la situación y le dijo que no podía esperar por un resultado rápido e inmediato; la paciencia era necesaria para estos casos. “Además que abrazar a alguien sin su consentimiento _no_ es una buena idea,” añadió, pero como no podía imaginarse a Loki abrazándolo de buena gana, no le prestó mucha atención a esa parte, simplemente se armó de valor para un trabajo a largo plazo (y también adquirió una armadura que protegía más a fondo sus órganos vitales).

Lo de los abrazos al principio pareció enfurecer y enloquecer a Loki a niveles incomprendidos, aunque también llamó la atención de algunos de sus aliados. "Thor, no te ofendas," dijo Tony Stark, “pero todo eso del amor no está funcionando para mí. Sobre todo porque Loki consigue escapar mientras tú estás ocupado abrazándolo en lugar de encadenarlo. Además de que nuestra firma de relaciones públicas quiere dejar de explicar por qué uno de nosotros se sigue acurrucando con el chico malo.”

Sin embargo, Thor perseveró hasta que, en la sexta ocasión, los ojos de Loki brillaron salvajemente y siseó: “Si tanto necesitas evidencia de que no somos parientes, te la daré,” luego cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó.

Thor, sorprendido, lo soltó. Loki se rio salvajemente y desapareció. “¡No!” rugió él y arrojó lejos a Mjolnir, frustrado. Había comenzado a contar el encuentro como exitoso por todo el tiempo que logró mantener a su hermano en los brazos. Regresó furioso a la torre, prometiendo que la próxima vez no sería engañado tan fácilmente.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas. “Uh,” dijo Barton, “Thor, ¿de verdad quieres empezar a jugar Gallina Gay con Loki? No creo que sea la mejor idea.”

Thor hizo que Stark y Barton le explicaran la naturaleza de esta competencia, así estaría bien preparado para la próxima vez, cuando de hecho Loki pasó de besarlo a retorcer la mano entre sus piernas y acariciarlo. Thor se sonrojó intensamente; los dedos de su hermano eran largos y hábiles, y no pudo evitar ponerse duro de una manera no muy fraternal, pero se mantuvo firme. “No seré el primero en gritar ‘Gallina’,” le dijo a Loki con firmeza, “ni dejaré de abrazarte, hermano.”

Para su alegría, por primera vez Loki no estalló en rabia. Miró a Thor de una forma muy extraña y luego, en algo tan similar a su antiguo yo (cuando permanecían inactivos por mucho tiempo y levantaba la cabeza para proponer algún plan loco y brillante que, inevitablemente, terminaba en gloría y desastre a la vez), dijo: “¿En serio? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar, entonces?”

Luego Loki renunció de inmediato a toda resistencia; se arrojó de todo corazón al abrazo de Thor y buscó su boca con pasión. Las manos de su hermano buscaron hábilmente lugares suaves entre las articulaciones de su armadura, su rodilla presionando firmemente entre las piernas de Thor y meciéndose contra él. Mientras tanto, también lo besaba, los labios vagando por la garganta y orejas, y allí murmuró: “¿Me dejarás tomarte?”

“¡Loki!” dijo Thor, sorprendido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien pudiera tomarlo; era el guerrero más destacado de Asgard y un príncipe. Pero —ahora que la idea lo había golpeado con una fuerza tan grande como irresistible—, Loki era su igual en rango y-y había demostrado ser un digno adversario en batalla. ¿Tendría Loki el derecho, en tal caso de compartir una cama, de tomar el rol del hombre?

Mientras Thor se tambaleaba con este repentino revuelo, su hermano se liberó y se detuvo, jadeando. “No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima a menos que la respuesta sea _sí_ ,” siseó y desapareció.

Thor regresó a la torre con la cabeza girando y volvió a consultar con la terapeuta. No pareció entender de inmediato la confusión de Thor; había observado las imágenes de la batalla y parecía estar angustiado por los intentos de Loki de complacerlo.

“No, no,” dijo Thor. “Preferiría que me acariciara a que me apuñalara, no tengo gustos perversos. Pero él ha pedido tomarme y no estoy seguro. ¿Puedo permitírselo de forma honorable?”

Ella permaneció confundida y luego procedió a contarle con urgencia que no podía rescatar a Loki sometiéndose a una violación. “No podría hacerlo, soy más fuerte que él,” dijo Thor con impaciencia. “De lo contrario, no necesitaría considerar si sería honorable ceder o no. Pero la fuerza física no es la única medida de valor de un guerrero; Loki tiene muchos otros dones y, últimamente, se ha enfrentado a mí con cierto éxito. Nunca ha obtenido una victoria absoluta. Sin embargo, y siendo justos, he tenido a mi lado muchos aliados incondicionales y de gran fuerza en nuestras luchas, sin los cuales quizá él hubiera prevalecido.”

“Thor,” interfirió la terapeuta, “incluso si él te derrotara, eso no haría ninguna diferencia.”

“¿No?” dijo él, perplejo.

“ _No_ ,” dijo la mujer. “Tú _no_ necesitas dejar que Loki tenga sexo contigo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia o posición. Ya sea si quiere penetrarte o no. Que él sea tu igual no tiene nada que ver.”

Pero por supuesto que sí tenía que ver, la mujer aun no entendía. “He dejado de pensar en tales cosas,” intentó explicar Thor de nuevo. “Desde que me convertí en hombre y tomé a Mjolnir, ningún guerrero de todo Asgard ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí en batalla. Ceder ante cualquiera habría sido falso y deshonroso. ¿Qué hombre podría permitir que me tomara, cuando todos sabrían que fue debilidad de mi parte y no fuerza de la suya?”

La terapista se estaba masajeando la cara. “Okey,” dijo ella, murmurando para sí misma, “recuerda: cultura alienígena. Thor, ¿estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo con Loki? ¿Mientras él te penetra?”

Thor, con gran esfuerzo, había excluido la imagen de su mente, pero la pregunta aguda y franca la hizo resurgir: acostado debajo de su hermano, atravesado por su pene, rendido y dominado. Tragó con dificultad y sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas. “Pero no quiero deshonrarme,” dijo al final.

“L-Lo siento, Thor,” dijo la terapeuta. “No sé si pueda ayudarte con esto. En nuestra cultura, no consideramos deshonra tomar la posición de penetración en el sexo.”

“Eso no es cierto,” respondió Thor, frunciendo el ceño. “Muchas veces he escuchado a Tony Stark decir que volvió a otro su perra cuando ganó victoria sobre ellos.”

“Eso—” la mujer frunció los labios. “Él no es el mejor modelo a seguir,” dijo después de un momento. “Como sociedad estamos intentando crecer más allá de eso.”

“Les deseo suerte en esa hazaña,” continuó Thor con amabilidad, “pero esa no es la respuesta a mi dificultad.”

Y ya que ella no podía ayudarlo, le consultó a sus amigos, pero sus respuestas le proporcionaron poca claridad al principio. “¿Estás bromeando?” dijo Tony Stark. “Loki no podría vencerte ni en un millón de años, amigo.”

Thor estaba desanimado al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad, pero Natasha intervino. “Ha estado lo suficientemente cerca cinco veces, la mayoría las hemos ganado por suerte.”

“No hay tal cosa como la suerte,” contraatacó Tony. “Solo existe nuestra brillantez natural y excelentes habilidades.”

Ella miró al cielo, un gesto común cuando estaba alrededor de Stark. “Tienes razón,” le dijo a Thor. “Necesitamos un plan de respaldo dado el desastroso escenario de una victoria de su parte. Hablaré con Fury.”

“Paranoica,” cantó Tony Stark.

Clint Barton estuvo del lado de Stark; el Capitán Rogers expresó su apoyo al plan de Natasha, pero se declaró igualmente seguro de que Loki nunca podría prevalecer. El Dr. Banner guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo y luego dijo en voz baja: “Lo siento, muchachos. Estoy seguro de que ganará tarde o temprano.” Los demás lo miraron consternados y él se encogió de hombros. “No hemos logrado mantenerlo encerrado, ni siquiera en Asgard,” dijo. “Si seguimos tirándole los dados, algún día los pondrá a su favor.”

“Y entonces los pondremos de vuelta a nuestro favor,” dijo Tony. “Fin de la historia.”

Por lo tanto, estaban divididos a partes iguales y Thor reflexionó sobre el asunto hasta esa noche cuando el director Fury llamó y lo llevó al techo para una conversación privada. “La agente Romanoff me habló sobre tus preocupaciones,” comenzó, caminando hacia el borde y mirando la ciudad, su abrigo ondeándose con el viento. Su rostro estaba serio. “Quería que supieras que las compartimos y que ya hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias.”

“¿A qué se refiere?” dijo Thor.

“SHIELD mantiene estrategias defensivas contra un puñado de criminales clave como Loki,” dijo Fury. “Lo peor de lo peor, lo más peligrosos. Siempre que se activan, usamos estrategias secundarias en caso de que la línea de frente falle. En cuanto a Loki, tú y los vengadores son la línea de frente. Tenemos arreglos que esperamos funcionen si ustedes caen, dígase los Cuatro Fantásticos o los X-Men, si es necesario.”

“¿Cómo clasifica a mi hermano frente a todos estos demás villanos?” preguntó Thor con ansiedad, centrándose en la parte más útil de la explicación de Fury.

El hombre resopló. “Es de primer nivel. Prácticamente es él, Dr. Doom y Magneto. Son los que creemos que pueden acabar con el equipo.”

Eso parecía prometedor. “¿Pero está _seguro_ de que Loki podría hacer tal cosa?” preguntó Thor. “¿O simplemente toma medidas sensatas en caso de que, por alguna desgracia, mi hermano obtenga alguna ventaja?”

Fury lo miró de vuelta. “Los X-Men tropezaron accidentalmente con él en Sudamérica el año pasado: se enteraron de alguna magia y pensaron que era un mutante manifestándose y fuera de control. Limpió el piso con ellos y se fue.” El hombre se encogió de hombros. “Para ser justos, no se lo esperaban, pero usualmente nosotros tampoco lo esperamos.”

Thor lo miró con asombro. “¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?” demandó. “Esto lo cambia todo. Los X-Men ya nos han derrotado.”

“¿Qué?” dijo Fury. “¿Cuándo tuvieron una pelea y por qué no me enteré?”

“Hace tres meses,” continuó Thor. “¡Usted mismo estaba allí, lanzó la primera pelota!”

Fury frunció el ceño. “¿Estás hablando del juego de baseball benéfico?”

“¡Sí!” respondió Thor. “Nos derrotaron justamente.”

“Uh,” dijo Fury. “No sé si lo consideraría una derrota de la misma escala. Además, habríamos anotado unas carreras más si hubieses corrido a las bases en lugar de saltar a las gradas con los aficionados cada vez que te acercabas a batear.”

Thor rechazó eso con un gesto. Difícilmente podría haber sido tan grosero como para rechazar las cervezas que le habían ofrecido cuando ya había tirado la pelota fuera del campo. “¿Para qué son la pruebas de habilidad sino para que los guerreros puedan medir sus fortalezas entre sí sin enemistad de sangre y mutilación?” dijo él. “Por supuesto que en terrenos y circunstancias diferentes, bien podríamos ser los vencedores, así como cualquiera en este tipo de competencias. El hecho es que se ha demostrado que son iguales a nosotros en batalla. Si Loki los ha derrotado, nadie puede negar que él también podría salir victorioso sobre nosotros y, por lo tanto, sobre mí.”

“Thor, te lo seguro, no vamos a dejar que eso suceda,” respondió Fury. “Incluso si los derrota a todos, habrá una segunda oleada de héroes.”

“Sí, pero eso no importa,” continuó él. Le dio una palmada a Fury en el hombro. “Le agradezco, director. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.”

Dos semanas después, Loki volvió; dos semanas de tormento y noches sin dormir. Thor se arrojó de la torre de inmediato antes de que los demás se enteraran del regreso de su hermano y voló directamente a la ciudadela donde Loki había reaparecido, una ruina vacía en la isla de Roosevelt. Thor apenas pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos cuando finalmente se apoderó de Loki de nuevo, quién giró y gruñó: “¿Qué te dije?”

“¡Sí!” respondió Thor con urgencia.

Loki hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Sí qué?”

“Sí,” volvió Thor. “Dejaré que me tomes.”

Loki lo miró boquiabierto. “¡Eres mi _hermano_!”

A punto de protestar con él — ¿por qué debería importar eso ahora cuando no lo hizo en las últimas dos ocasiones? —, Thor se detuvo con asombro e incierto placer al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el otro. No lo había llamado así en todos estos años luego de su caída. “¡Lo reconoces de nuevo!” gritó, agarrando los hombros de Loki con fuerza.

Su hermano se sorprendió por un momento y luego sus ojos se alinearon con rabia. “¡ _No_! ¡ _No_ lo hago, desgraciado! ¿De _eso_ se trata todo esto?” Le dio a Thor un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resonarle en los oídos, y mientras él se sacudía, Loki lo empujó hacia atrás y pronunció palabras mágicas.

Extrañas enredaderas surgieron del suelo, lanzándose alrededor de las extremidades, muñecas y tobillos de Thor, y lo arrojaron al suelo sobre un montón de ladrillos rotos. Thor luchó, se sobresaltó y no pudo romperlas de inmediato; y luego Loki estaba de pie junto a él. Sus ojos ardían con fuego brillante, una mirada salvaje en su rostro, y se inclinó y agarró la armadura de Thor, arrancándosela del cuerpo.

“¿O pensaste que te divertirías un poco a mis expensas?” dijo su hermano. “Perfecto y _noble_ Thor, ¿abriendo las piernas y viendo si caía en su trampa?” Thor casi había liberado un brazo cuando Loki lo azotó con fuego en la cara, cegándolo, y cuando parpadeó, enredaderas frescas se envolvían en su piel una vez más. Mjolnir en su mano no podía hacer nada; incluso mientras intentaba lanzar el martillo hacia adelante con la muñeca, bucles treparon su mano y la inmovilizaron, cubriendo al propio Mjolnir.

Loki se rio, un sonido loco y salvaje, mientras Thor se esforzaba por soltarse. Los ladrillos bajo él crujieron y rompieron, pero las enredaderas se movieron con ellos, volviéndose más tensas tan pronto como él se soltaba. “¿O la oferta era real y estaba destinada a ser por compasión?” siseó su hermano. “¿Ceder a mis viles y retorcidos deseos y ver si me vuelvo más dócil de nuevo?”

“¿Qué?” dijo Thor, desconcertado y deteniéndose en su lucha.

“Bueno, no necesito tu _permiso_. Si te quiero, puedo _tomarte_ ,” y Loki se estaba arrodillando en medio de sus piernas mientras las enredaderas las abrían. Thor lo miró y cayó en cuenta—reconoció que su hermano tenía _razón_ , Loki lo había conquistado y lo tenía a su merced— “Dame una razón por la que no deba, una razón—”

Su hermano se detuvo al quitarle las ultimas prendas, mirando el pene de Thor saltar hinchado y urgente.

“¡No hay ninguna!” dijo Thor. La mano de Loki estaba congelada en el aire, a escasos centímetros de distancia; Thor gimió y trató desesperadamente de arquearse lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar su toque.

“Tú quieres esto,” dijo el pelinegro después de un momento. “¿Tú _quieres_ esto?”

“ _Sí_ ,” respondió Thor. “Loki, por favor—” Se movió de nuevo y falló en alcanzarlo una vez más, y luego, oh, su hermano por fin estaba sobre él, frenético como él mismo se sentía. Levantó las piernas de Thor y presionó su pene dentro. Un solo empuje largo y constante que lo reclamó finalmente; por fin fue tomado, por fin fue reclamado.

No dudó. Apenas Loki tomó posesión, comenzó a follarlo salvajemente, con tanta fuerza que los ladrillos retumbaron debajo de ellos con cada golpe. Thor gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en gloriosa redención; sus extremidades aún estaban separadas, todo su cuerpo abierto y cediendo a cada esplendido y profundo empujón. “Loki,” gimió él, estremecido y desesperado, tratando de contener la marea creciente de placer. No deseaba que el momento terminara, no tan pronto. Había ansiado por esto y, sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus fantasías más salvajes había soñado con el resultado, con estar tan completamente subyugado. “¡ _Loki_!”

Su clímax lo reclamó, una ola temblorosa, y su pene estalló entre ambos, ráfagas largas salpicando la armadura de Loki que éste no había removido. Thor se derrumbó, jadeando contra los ladrillos, la fuerza desapareciendo a toda velocidad de cada extremidad.

Loki aún estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de él, manteniéndose en su lugar, tocando con los dedos temblorosos las manchas húmedas. “Tú… realmente lo haces,” dijo. “Tú de verdad quieres—” De repente lo volvió a follar con más fuerza, y Thor gimió impotente ante tanto placer; su pene rebotando contra su vientre. ¿Quizá Loki continuaría hasta que estuviera duro de nuevo? A pesar de la deliciosa languidez que lo invadía, intentó moverse al menos un poco contra el miembro del otro.

“Pero —pero, tú—” Loki volvió a follarlo. “Oh—oh, tú— _bastardo_ ,” dijo su hermano, colocándose sobre él, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más rápida, llena de jadeos. “Nunca has—nunca has tenido a un hombre en mil años, qué—oh, Dios, querías que te tomaran, ¿no es así? Querías— y nunca dejaste— nunca hubieras dejado que— _cualquier otro_ —”

“No,” respondió Thor, mareado. Las enredaderas se debilitaban en su piel, adelgazándose y quebrándose, para finalmente liberar los brazos y tomar los hombros de Loki encima de él. “A quién más podría dejar que—”

“A nadie más que a mí,” declaró al fin. “Me dejaste a _mí_.”

Hizo un ruido bajo ahogado y empujó las piernas de Thor más arriba, para que pudiera doblarse profundamente y besarlo, hambriento. Sus embestidas eran más rápidas, irregulares, y cierta parte de Thor se estaba elevando vertiginosa para enfrentar el desafío, volviéndose dura completamente. “Eres mío,” dijo Loki jadeando entre besos urgentes. “Mío— _mío_ —”

Thor casi lloró de alegría. Loki se estrelló dentro de él hasta los testículos y se corrió, su pene latiendo profundamente. Agarró el pene de Thor en su mano y empujó dos veces; lo suficiente para hacer que el otro se corriera junto a él.

Loki se derrumbó en sus brazos después y Thor, luego de un momento de esperanza, lo abrazó con cautela. No podía ver el rostro de su hermano, estaba escondido contra su hombro. “Loki,” dijo en voz baja, dejando que su mano descansara sobre la cabeza del otro, y cuando el gesto no provocó alguna protesta inmediata, incluso se atrevió a acariciarlo. Loki no se apartó de él, por el contrario, estaba temblando en sus brazos; Thor apretó el agarre.

“Júramelo,” dijo Loki al final, un susurro hosco contra su piel. “Júramelo, Thor, o yo— yo—”

“Tranquilo, es suficiente,” respondió Thor con firmeza y llevó la mano de Loki, que se había apretado en un agarre sobre su pecho, a sus labios. “Lo juro, hermano. Soy tuyo.” El jadeo de la respiración de Loki se detuvo después de un rato. Gradualmente se quedó quieto contra él. Thor le siguió acariciando la cabeza y la espalda, su propio corazón silenciosamente completo.

═════════════════════════════════════════════════

Thor fue a darle su agradecimiento a la terapeuta la mañana siguiente, y le ofreció un collar de joyas que la dama de Stark le había asegurado era un regalo adecuado para un príncipe, aunque la casa de subastas se había contentado con un solo puñado de monedas asgardianas que Thor tenía en el bolso.

La terapeuta lo recibió con agrado y confusión. “A través de su servicio mi hermano se me fue devuelto,” explicó Thor.

“¿Devuelto?” preguntó ella, distraída, mientras observaba la cadena de esmeraldas y diamantes.

“Sí,” respondió Thor. “No debería haberme preocupado, porque al final demostró que podía vencerme con solo fuerza, si así lo deseaba.” La mujer se le quedó viendo con una expresión de angustia, de entre todas las cosas. “Y él ha accedido a permanecer conmigo y no infundir más maldad, siempre y cuando me acueste con él y solo con él,” añadió Thor, esperando eliminar sus dudas.

La terapeuta miró el collar y luego a él. “¿Eres feliz?” preguntó.

Thor le sonrió. “Más allá de todas mis queridas esperanzas.”

“Entonces me quedaré esto,” dijo la mujer, y por lo bajo murmuró, “para pagar por _mí_ terapia.” Luego se pausó, frunciendo el ceño. “Cuando dices quedarse contigo—”

“Está en mis aposentos,” dijo Thor con felicidad. Había dejado a Loki somnoliento y cansado en su cama, y sus propios muslos todavía le dolían con agrado; esta vez lo había montado hasta terminar. “Me perdonará,” añadió, “creo que despertará pronto y deseo presentárselo a mis amigos, ahora que es su aliado y no su enemigo.”

Le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación ansiosamente mientras que ella llamó por teléfono. “¿Julie? Abre espacio para todo el equipo esta tarde. Y deja libre uno para el director Fury si así lo desea.”


End file.
